1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information recording system for content data supplied from a server via a network on an appropriate recording medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, the copyright protection may be needed when downloading digital contents such as music and video from a server via a communication network and recording them on a recording medium. In such case, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2004-46452, for example, there has been known the technology to encrypt and record contents using the recording medium's unique identification code (ID).
The information recording apparatus according to such conventional technology can record content data to be protected only on a recording medium having ID. Recording media as recording destination are limited. When downloaded content data is protected, it can be saved on limited recording media such as, for example, SmartMedia (registered trademark) having ID, flash memory having ID, and terminal (e.g., electronic musical instrument) built-in memory having ID.
In the conventional information recording apparatus, an attempt was made to record content data to be copyright protected irrespectively of whether or not the recording medium is provided with an ID. When the recording medium is provided with no ID, no recording process has been permitted for that content data, whereby the attempt is occasionally in vain.